famousinlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Raige
Raige is the romantic relationship between Rainer Devon and Paige Townsen. Carter and Bella confirm their ship name It is the central relationship of the series. They truly care for one another a lot, and rely on each other for support. While they are not dating officially, they have very serious chemistry and very deep feelings for each other, and have kissed several times, mostly while filming Locked. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= , Rainer was mesmerized the moment he laid eyes on Paige. It was the day of the open auditions for the role of August Roch for the adapted movie, Locked, to which Cassie dragged Paige with her to the auditions. Rainer was inside the building, looking out the window at the long line of girls, who were there to audition for the role, when he spotted Paige not far from the window, throwing her hands up in the air, in excitement after auditioning. He smiled as he looked at her, liking the energy she projected. Later on, Paige wowed the producers that they called her back to read with one of the leading men of the film: former child star and resident Hollywood bachelor, Rainer Devon. She entered the room to find Rainer along with the producers, Nina among them, seated at the front. Paige got really nervous, so Rainer asked if he can pinch her, but she declined. He smiled, finding her stuttering endearing. The impatient producer asked if they could start. Rainer told him to give him a few seconds and asked Paige if he could tell her something. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, and she thanked him in a whisper. He told her they got this, and she agreed. They got in character and began acting. At the end, they ended the scene with a long kiss. The production team were speechless. After the scene they acted out, Paige decided to excuse herself and head over to her friend's play. She was on the phone as she entered her yellow car, when Rainer caught up with her. He tried to ask her out on a date later on, but she said that she had to meet up with her friends, to which her friend, Cassandra said on the other side of the phone that she should definitely go. Paige relented and ended going to a restaurant, where they engaged in a conversation over some food. In , In , Rainer asked Paige out on their first official date with his signature "girlfriend necklace", making Paige feel like she's nothing special. Paige turned him down, and told him that they should wait before they start dating. During the shooting of a kissing scene between August and Noah, their real feelings shone through and they continued kissing even after the scene's "CUT" was announced. Rainer told her later that he felt the chemistry, and he knew she felt it too. It was beyond acting, but Paige refused to acknowledge this as she smiled and walked away. In , Rainer threw Paige a surprise birthday party. In "Fifty Shades of Red", after Rainer's breakdown in, Paige is there for Rainer and supports him while he gets through his battles, and especially the press conference. In "Leaving Los Angeles", Rainer is silently begging Paige to tell the press they're dating just as Jake interrupts the duo's press conference to declare his love for her, creating a love triangle between the three of them. }} Gallery Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1667.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1699.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1711.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1724.jpg 144094 2043.jpg 144094 2562.jpg 144094 2867.jpg 144094 3143.jpg 144094 3229.jpg 102 Screencaps (108).png 102 Screencaps (625).png 102 Screencaps (673).png 102 Screencaps (807).png 102 Screencaps (898).png Prelude to a Diss 0584.jpg Prelude to a Diss 0615.jpg Prelude to a Diss 0617.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1637.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1638.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1639.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1640.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1641.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1642.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1643.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1644.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1645.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1646.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1647.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1648.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1649.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1650.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1651.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1652.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1653.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1654.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1655.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1656.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1657.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1658.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1659.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1660.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1661.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1662.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1663.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1664.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1665.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1666.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1667.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1668.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1669.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1670.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1671.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1672.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1673.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1674.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1675.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1676.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1677.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1678.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1679.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1680.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1681.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1682.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1683.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1684.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1685.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1686.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1687.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1688.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1689.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1690.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1691.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1692.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1693.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1694.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1695.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1696.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1697.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1698.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1699.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1700.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1701.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1702.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1703.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1704.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1705.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1706.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1707.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1708.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1709.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1710.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1711.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1712.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1713.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1714.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1715.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1716.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1717.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1718.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1719.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1730.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1731.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1732.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1733.jpg Prelude to a Diss 1734.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2099.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2100.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2102.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2103.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2104.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2105.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2106.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2107.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2108.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2109.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2110.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2111.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2112.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2113.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2114.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2115.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2116.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2117.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2118.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2119.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2120.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2121.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2122.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2135.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2136.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2137.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2138.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2139.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2140.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2141.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2149.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2150.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2151.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2152.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2165.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2250.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2251.jpg Prelude to a Diss 2252.jpg 105 Screencaps (117).png 105 Screencaps (119).png 105 Screencaps (122).png 105 Screencaps (135).png 105 Screencaps (139).png 105 Screencaps (155).png Found In Translation 0034.jpg Found In Translation 0035.jpg Found In Translation 0036.jpg Found In Translation 0037.jpg Found In Translation 0038.jpg Found In Translation 0049.jpg Found In Translation 0066.jpg Found In Translation 0067.jpg Found In Translation 0068.jpg Found In Translation 0069.jpg Found In Translation 0072.jpg Found In Translation 0081.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0052.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0053.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0054.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0055.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0056.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0057.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0058.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0059.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0060.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0061.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0072.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0073.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0106.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0107.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0108.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0109.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0110.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0111.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0112.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0113.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0114.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0115.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0118.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0119.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0120.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0122.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0123.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0124.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0130.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0131.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0132.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0133.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0134.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0458.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0462.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0470.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0476.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0477.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0478.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0479.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0480.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0482.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0484.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0504.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0505.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0507.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1035.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1037.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1043.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1044.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1045.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1046.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1047.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1048.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1080.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1084.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1085.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1086.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1087.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1088.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1103.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1105.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1110.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1111.jpg 144812 0842-900x600.jpg 144812 1102-900x600.jpg Quotes TBA References Category:Pairings Category:Romances Category:Friendship Pairings